


and in every galaxy i'll love you

by byunderella



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Platonic Best Friends for Life Chamhwi, Rated M for a bj scene near the end, Romance, Second Chances, Slow Burn, Time Travel, skip if you're uncomfortable, the start and end of the rated scene are marked with an X, woojin redoes 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunderella/pseuds/byunderella
Summary: Woojin has never believed in the power of the stars. But an innocent wish on New Year's Eve throws him into a whirlwind of second chances and has him wondering if love really transcends reality.





	and in every galaxy i'll love you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: it is nearing 2019. woojin and jihoon are on the rooftop when they see a shooting star. they wish to turn back time and promote together again. what they don't expect is to wake up the next day and it's day-one of being wanna one members.
> 
>  
> 
> i tweaked the prompt quite a bit to work for what i wanted to do with this story, i hope the prompter is still okay with how this goes!

 

 

 

∞

 

 

 

Woojin has never been exceptionally good with confrontation, the kind where everyone acts like they know something about you and throw questions in your face, expecting a single answer that they think they already know but still want to hear. He’d rather just keep the things he didn’t want other people to know about him hidden in a box with his other sequestered stories, only to be found when he’s long gone.

 

Jisung would tell him to lighten up, that bottling things up only ends in a pain worse than whatever he would expect from confessing his thoughts in the now. Woojin would disagree, defending himself by saying that he can’t be hurt by something he doesn’t acknowledge.

 

It’s the last day of 2018, a day they all knew would come but never wanted to think about. Their belongings are packed and lined up at the door, as they look over the place they had called home for the last year. The group had rented out the rooftop loft for their New Year’s party, and despite the bitterness of the situation they keep smiles on their faces, wholeheartedly enjoying their last time together as a group.

 

The older members plays games and games of billiards, while the younger ones sang their hearts out on the karaoke machine. For a while the air is filled only with bliss, because enjoyment was inevitable being around each other. But in the back of Woojin’s mind throughout the night is an hourglass, quick and unstopping, and he can feel the sand slipping hopelessly through his fingers as he tries to save it.

 

It’s half an hour to midnight. The eleven of them are seated and sprawled across the couches and bean bags, talking and smiling like it’s the last time they’ll hear each other’s laughs. “Remember when Daehwi ripped his pants on Weekly Idol?”

 

“Hey!” Daehwi shouts among the howling laughter, “We agreed to never speak of that again!”

 

Guanlin puts a comforting hand on Daehwi’s shoulder, “Sorry to tell you this friend, but that’s gonna be on the internet forever.”

 

“And let’s not forget the couple of the century, Mr. Park Jihoon and Park Woojin!” Seongwoo announces, leading the rest of the group into an applause. Woojin turns beet red immediately, yelling for everyone to calm down.

 

“We’re not a couple!”

 

“Oh, come on,” Jisung pokes him in the shoulder with a teasing smile, “We all know you’ve been in love with him for a whole year.”

 

“I’m not!” Woojin denies fervently, smacking Jisung’s hand away. “You guys are delusional. I’m not in love with him.”

 

When he looks across the room and catches Jihoon’s eye he sees his furrowed brows and mouth set in a grim line for maybe half a second, before the brunette relaxes his features and lets out a chuckle. “Yeah guys, stop making something out of nothing.”

 

 _Out of nothing._  Woojin thinks to himself as the rest of the members continue to argue. The words flow into one ear and overstay their welcome as he stares blankly at the wall behind Jihoon. Woojin’s been pining for Jihoon for months, everyone and their dogs know it, and it wouldn’t be a surprise if Jihoon did too. But the problem was that Woojin had never even thought to do anything about it, not with their careers, especially not with their circumstance. They were temporary, meant to move on to other things, and maybe the concept of Woojin and Jihoon was meant to stay as a memory too.

 

The buzzing anxiety fluttering in his brain comes to a slow halt as the group eventually moves on to another topic. A few minutes later he sees Jihoon get up from the circle, making his way out onto the rooftop balcony. Woojin gets up onto his feet and escapes from the group, slipping on his shoes and following Jihoon outside. As he’s sliding the door closed he spots the brunette leaning against the brick wall, looking over the rest of the neon-lit city cloaked in a thin blanket of white.

 

He couldn’t enjoy being outside in the winter _, this_ winter in particular; the snow would only serve to remind him that they were only a memory that would fade with time, a used to be. Those careless summer nights he’d spent as if he had all the time in the world are gone right before his eyes and the warmth of a ‘not quite done’ can no longer shield him from this biting, bitter cold gust. It was a known fact from the start, that when winter would come they’d crack like ice, but he hadn’t known the snow would fall so fast, so heavy, and he’s already up to his neck in regrets. The snow holding him snug doesn’t feel like protection at all, just mockery.

 

Woojin approaches Jihoon with light footsteps and a heavy heart, noticing the older shivering under the soft falling snow. He unwraps the scarf around his neck and drapes it around Jihoon, who jumps slightly at his presence. “Hey, what’re you doing out here alone?”

 

Jihoon hums softly, “Just thinking.” The older looks up at the sky, sighing, “Besides, this isn’t exactly a party that someone would want to be at.”

 

Woojin nods in understanding, propping himself onto the ledge by his elbows, “Yeah.. there’s no sweet, it’s just bitter.”

 

“Wouldn’t it be great if we could do this whole experience over again?” Jihoon says thoughtfully, “I think I’m gonna miss this way too much.”

 

“I can’t even imagine what it would be like promoting without you.” Woojin admits quietly, a confession of few, though a panic rises in him when Jihoon looks at him with those curious eyes.

 

“Oh please, Park. Just say you’re relieved to get rid of me.” Jihoon nudges him jokingly but Woojin frowns instead. “With how strongly you denied me earlier you can’t fool me into thinking you’d miss this.”

 

The pang in his chest grows stronger. He feels stupid for overreacting to the whole situation—feelings have never been his forte, and confessing to them to anyone, much less an entire group with said crush in it, has never been a part of his plan. The idea that he could have hurt Jihoon with his answer hadn’t crossed his mind at the time. But it’s not like Jihoon hadn’t also denied it immediately after, so he’s left in the middle of feeling sorry and wanting to throw his words back in his face. Ultimately he figures that an apology would be best—leaving the year off on a bad note isn’t something he would want, and he’s sure Jihoon wouldn’t want that either. “Hey, about that—”

 

He’s interrupted by a sporadic knocking at his arm, “Oh! A shooting star! Let’s make a wish.”

 

Instinctively, Woojin closes his eyes and seizes the chance before it’s gone, with the tiniest sliver of hope in the otherwise ridiculous belief in the stars.  _I wish I could re-do this entire year over again_.

 

When he opens his eyes he’s met with Jihoon’s own, momentarily stunned at the faint sparkle he catches in them. They look at each other before Woojin decides that it’s become too overwhelming and breaks eye contact, clearing his throat and looking out at the city again. In his peripheral vision he notices the way Jihoon slumps his shoulders, then hears him sigh heavily. “Who are we kidding? Wishing on stars is stupid because the stars only care about themselves and how pretty they are.”

 

Woojin snorts at the sheer indignation in Jihoon’s voice, “Are you talking about them or you?” Jihoon rolls his eyes with a small smirk, but it fades instantly and it’s obvious that his mood is down, his eyes trained at his feet. “You okay?”

 

Jihoon inhales sharply, snapping his head up with a quick ‘yeah’ and then pulling away from the ledge. As he walking away he turns back to him with a raised brow, “Are you coming?”

 

“I think I’m gonna stay here for a little longer.” He tells him, moving to sit down on the patio swing as Jihoon makes his way back into the loft.

 

Woojin sucks in a breath, staring up at the winter sky and nodding sourly. “Wishes are stupid.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

He wakes up to shouting and the loud shuffling of feet. He’s not sure why Youngmin and Donghyun would be yelling this loud so early in the morning, but then he realizes that those aren’t their voices his hearing. Slowly, he sits up from his bed and rubs the fatigue from his eyes. When he blinks his vision back he’s even more confused—this isn’t the room he’d fallen asleep in; in fact, this is a room he shouldn’t even be in because it wouldn’t make _sense_ to be in it.

 

Seconds later, someone bursts through the door and plops themselves onto his bed, shaking him fervently. “Woojin, hurry up and get ready! We don’t have time.”

 

It takes him a minute to really take in who’s talking to him, and now he’s _sure_  he’s still dreaming. “Jisung, what—"

 

“No time for talking, we need to get ready for rehearsal. Now.” Jisung grabs him by the arm and drags him out of bed. He almost falls flat on his face at how abrupt it had been but he manages to save himself on time and stops Jisung from pulling him out of the room.

 

“W-Wait, what’s.. what’s happening?”

 

“Rehearsal is what’s happening and we’re gonna get out butts kicked if were late now get wash up! I’ll get your clothes ready.” Woojin grabs Jisung by the arm when he makes a move to leave, “I—what day is it?”

 

“Sunday?”

 

His frustration grows stronger with every passing second, “No, I mean, what’s the date today?”

 

“Did you hit your head getting up today?” Jisung asks, concerned, “It’s January. The first of January.”

 

The date isn’t wrong. He fails to understand why he’s in their old dorm instead of back at the Brand New building where he’s _sure_ he’d slept at last night. “Okay. Okay, so, why are we here? Was I kidnapped? Who furnished this place to look exactly like it did a year ago?”

 

“What the heck are you talking about?” Jisung looks at him like he’s grown a second head and at this point Woojin thinks he just might have. “Why would someone kidnap you and bring you to the place you _live_ in?”

 

“But we don’t live here anymore!” Woojin says exasperatedly, running a hand through his messy bed hair. He treks through the living room methodically in an attempt to find something out of place or missing that would indicate that this was all a dream; as vivid as his dreams were, they were never completely accurate in its settings. He jumps at every noise, eyes darting frantically around the apartment. Whatever he’s looking for, he doesn’t find it. He huffs, frustrated. “We.. we moved out a year ago.”

 

“Alright, seriously. Should I take you to the hospital? You talk like you’re from the future or something.” Jisung snorts at his joke, following Woojin everywhere he goes. Woojin starts to feel an anxious bubbling in his gut. He recalls the previous night on the rooftop, Jihoon, the stars... and the _wish_. It’s crazy. It’s absolutely crazy to be thinking what he’s thinking right now and under no circumstances should it even be an option to consider. With the panic he drops his voice down to a whisper, “Jisung, what.. what year is it?”

 

Jisung furrows his brows, “2018—okay  _what_  are you playing at? I don’t have time for jokes Park Woojin, now go brush your teeth!”

 

Woojin freezes immediately with his words, breaths becoming shallow. “What? No, that.. that’s impossible. 2018 ended  _yesterday_.”

 

“Uh, no,  _2017_  ended yesterday. We wouldn’t be here if 2018 ended yesterday.”  _We_ shouldn’t _be here_ , Woojin thinks. And then his need to find something, _anything_ different becomes desperate. He thinks that maybe the creaks in the floor are different but maybe he’s just projecting, because he’s never actually paid much attention to that anyways. “Do you want me to brush your teeth for you?” Jisung exclaims, pushing him into the bathroom and stuffing Woojin’s toothbrush in his hands. “ _Brush_. We’re leaving in 15.”

 

This is crazy. Or maybe  _he_  is, but one thing he’s sure of is that the events of last night were real. And by following that logic, this either has to be a really vivid dream and he must be knocked the fuck out in the real world,

 

or wishing on that star really worked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After being forced to attend a rehearsal and practice he’d already been through for the entirety of the day he realizes that one, if this was a dream he already would have woken up from sheer terror of having to repeat all of these draining practices again, and two, he has absolutely _no_  idea what to do.

 

It’s not like he can tell anyone about his situation because they would either laugh at his face or send him to the hospital, if Jisung’s reaction this morning was anything to go by. He’s not sure he could put up with the potent mix of worry and fear on all of their faces for so long. He hadn’t even given much thought on the wish at the time he made it; it was a noncommittal request—a could be but won’t be. But if this is real, then he has three hundred and sixty-five days to go through before he can get back to where he’d left off.

 

So, after a few minutes of bashing his head against the wall to make sure he wasn’t dreaming (“Uh, what are you doing?” “Um, just some.. head exercises….”), Woojin decides to sit down on his old bed and make a list of all of his regrets over the past year. If this really is a second chance at things, whether it be personal reasons, or Jihoon-reasons, he knows the last thing he should do is waste it away, doing the same things he’s always done just to be safe. Time didn’t bend for people to play it safe, and Woojin was never one for rules anyways.

 

The first thing Woojin thinks about is how he’d neglected Daehwi for the sole reason of allowing him more time with everyone else. It was clear that when this would all be over, Woojin and Daehwi would go back to Brand New together, they had so much of the future to spend with each other. But as the year went on he noticed how lonely Daehwi looked at times. And at first he’d thought that since Daehwi was close to everyone in the group, if he needed something to get off his chest or just wanted company he’d find it in any of the members. But then he wonders why didn’t make an effort be one of those people, too.

 

On his way to Daehwi’s room, he passes Jihoon, who has a face mask on, making only slightly less difficult to see him in this alternate timeline or whatever he was supposed to refer to it as. Practice had been awkward, to say the least, with Woojin constantly stealing glances at Jihoon like he had something to say, except he’d never say it. He’d feel guilty for making him feel bad the previous night and then realize that it had never happened in this timeline. He struggles to fall into the mindset he’s meant to have at that point in time, with no recollection of what goes on for the rest of the year but it’s hard when he’s the only one in the entire world with the memories and information he has.

 

“Going to wash up?”

 

“Uh, no,” Woojin shakes his head, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, “Going to see Daehwi.”

 

“Oh, why? Is there something wrong?” Jihoon questions as his fingers tap lightly just underneath his eyes.

 

“Nope, just wanted to talk to him.” Without thinking, Woojin reaches out to adjust Jihoon’s mask so that it properly covers his face. Jihoon flinches a little, but he doesn’t say anything about it.

 

“Oh, okay. Don’t come back too late. If you wake me up in the middle of the night I’ll have your head.” Jihoon threatens, though it’s more humorous than anything with the mask on his face. Woojin snorts, giving him an ‘okay’ sign with his fingers before using them to flick Jihoon’s forehead.

 

When he pokes his head into Daehwi’s room, he finds the younger on his bed, tapping furiously at his tablet. Opposite of him, Sungwoon already looks to be asleep, and Jinyoung’s bed his empty. Daehwi doesn’t seem to notice Woojin climbing up into his bunk, too immersed in his game that Woojin has to wave his hand in front of his tablet to get him to look up. “Hey! I’m doing something here!”

 

Woojin yanks his hand back at the sudden rise in Daehwi’s voice, “Yeesh, someone’s snappy today.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Daehwi questions, eyes falling back onto his tablet and fingers working away at his game again.

 

Woojin shrugs, starting slowly, “I don’t know, I just wanted to hang.”

 

For some reason that causes Daehwi to look up with a curious look, eyes narrowing, “What’s the catch?”

 

“No catch, just wanted to see if you wanted to talk or something.”

 

The younger doesn’t seem to be buying it, turning his tablet off and giving Woojin a once over, “But you never just show up and talk to me like this.”

 

He feels the guilt wash over him with Daehwi’s words. He knew that already, enough for it to be number one on his regret list. “I know, and I feel bad about that.” He admits, “But if you do need to talk or just want to, I’ll be here from now on.”

 

Daehwi blinks at him, confused, attempting to figure out the reason behind the sudden declaration. “Did something happen? This is kind of out of the blue, even for you.”

 

“Let’s just say I’ve been doing a lot of reflecting.” Woojin leaves it at that, and there’s the mix of worry and fear he wanted to avoid, clearly written on Daehwi’s face.

 

“Are you okay? Is this your way of saying _you_ need to talk?”

 

Woojin lets out a chuckle, shaking his head, “I’m fine, really. Just consider the offer, okay? I know you might have other people you want to go to but I’ll try to be helpful if you need it.”

 

He watches as Daehwi’s expression goes from worried to slightly confused but acknowledging. The younger nods slowly, a small smile tugging at his lips as he slouches back into his propped up pillows, “Okay, thanks.”

 

“No problem.” Woojin smiles back, patting him on the knee, “You should probably put that away now. Those clicker things are really addictive, if you don’t stop now you won’t sleep.”

 

Daehwi laughs softly. “Yeah, good thing your uncharacteristic-ness saved me. It’s late, you should sleep too.” The younger climbs under his covers, waving him off, “Goodnight.”

 

“Night.”

 

 

It would have been a nice end to the night if Woojin hadn’t fallen flat on his butt on his way down the ladder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

The group moves into their new dorm that month, into two separate suites. Woojin remembers very clearly the game that allowed him to room with Jihoon and makes sure to throw out scissors this time around again. Jihoon hugs him out of excitement and Woojin has his arms around him a lot longer than he did the first time that Jihoon has to tap him on the shoulder, “Uh, Woojin? I know this is great and all but maybe you should let go now.”

 

“Oh, right.” Woojin releases Jihoon from his hold awkwardly, and he hears Daehwi and Jinyoung’s quiet snickers behind him. Jihoon grabs him by the wrist and drags them into their shared room, calling the top bunk immediately.

 

“Can you believe we get a room to ourselves? This is so cool.” Jihoon gushes, falling back onto his bed. Woojin smiles at the cheerful brunette, flinging his bag onto the bottom bunk. “We can decorate to make it completely ours.”

 

“How? By hanging pictures of you on every empty inch of the wall?” Woojin yelps as he attempts to dodge the pillow Jihoon throws at him.

 

“I’m not a narcissist, Woojin.”

 

Woojin shrugs provokingly, “Could have fooled me. I took a glance at your phone when you were using it and you set your home screen as a picture of yourself.”

 

Jihoon scowls, climbing off of the bunk, “I’m not the only one in it.” The older mutters under his breath, but gives no time for Woojin to speak as he’s dragging him back out of the room to explore the rest of their dorm. They exit their room to find all of the members making their way into the living room, already making themselves at home.

 

“Having a room to myself is gonna be so great.” Guanlin gushes, “And I’m on the other side of Jaehwan, I’m gonna live such a peaceful life.”

 

“Just for that I’m gonna visit you every day.” Jaehwan teases, the rest of them enjoying the panicked look on Guanlin’s face.

 

“Don’t rub it in Guanlin, I’m still refusing to accept the arrangement.” Jisung scrunches his nose, to which Jaehwan makes an offended noise.

 

“Why? I’m such a good roommate! Minhyun tell him!”

 

Minhyun laughs, clapping his hands together and completely ignoring Jaehwan, “So how did you guys split up the rooms?”

 

Daniel pokes Seongwoo on the cheek with a cheerful smile, and Seongwoo points at the overexcited man next to him. Daehwi clings onto Jinyoung’s arm and Woojin wraps an arm around Jihoon, pulling him closer until he’s practically glued to his side. “Why did they get to pick their roommates while we did rock paper scissors?” Jisung complains like he hadn’t been the culprit who suggested the game in the first place to make it ‘fair.’

 

“We did rock paper scissors, too.” Daehwi explains, but Jisung just scoffs.

 

“How could you guys play rock paper scissors and end up like that? Fate isn’t  _that_  nice.”

 

“It’s true.” Woojin jumps in, patting Jihoon on the cheek, though the younger swats his hand away, “Fate can’t beat me and Jihoon we’re meant to be.”

 

Jihoon flicks him on the forehead, “Meant to be, my ass. You probably rigged the game because you wouldn’t be able to live without me.”

 

Woojin lets out a loud ‘ha!’, crossing his arms over his chest. “How would I rig rock paper scissors?”

 

“You could have conspired with the others behind my back.”

 

“How would that work if I didn’t know what you’d put out?”

 

“Aha! Gryffindoooooor!” Sungwoon yells enthusiastically, laughing at his phone. Everyone turns to him in confusion.

 

“Uh, what are you doing?”

 

Sungwoon looks up at the collective stares, “Oh, I’ve been doing personality tests all day and I just took the sorting hat quiz.”

 

Minhyun raises a brow, “Wait, why are you doing personality tests right now?”

 

“Because you guys are kind of boring, no offense.”

 

“I wanna take it too!” Daniel bounces on the balls of his feet, taking out his phone and plopping onto the couch. “I’ve never actually taken it and I need to validate my Gryffindor robes.”  

 

“Hey, I wanna join!”

 

And like that the group neglects unpacking to sit around the living room to determine their Hogwarts houses. For many it’s a first but for Daniel, he has a bit of an issue accepting his results.

 

“I’m a  _Hufflepuff_?!” Daniel falls to his knees dramatically, hands up in the air. “Everything I know is a lie! What do I do with my Gryffindor robes now?!”

 

Woojin laughs cruelly at Daniel’s identity crisis, showing off his own Gryffindor results. He looks over to Jihoon’s screen and sees green, then snorts. “I always knew you were a snake.”

 

Jihoon shrugs with a smirk. Daehwi’s head whips up at the mention of ‘snake’, “Jihoon you’re Slytherin, too?”

 

“Daehwi is a  _Slytherin_?” Minhyun asks incredulously.

 

“Uh, yeah have you seen this kid? A sly bitch he is.” Daehwi hits Woojin in the shoulder for that comment.

 

“Since when was I a Hufflepuff?!” Daniel cries out, still on the floor, as Sungwoon and Jaehwan surround him, taunting him with their red results.

 

“Everyone get out of the living room this is the Slytherin base!” Seongwoo says, pulling Jinyoung with him towards Jihoon and Daehwi, and shooing Woojin away from them.

 

“Fine! Gryffindor base in the kitchen!” Woojin exclaims, running towards the kitchen along with Sungwoon and Jaehwan.

 

Jisung pulls Daniel back when he tries to make a run for it, “Nu-uh, you’re a Hufflepuff now accept your fate.”

 

Soon the dorm has turned into some sort of battle ground, battle cries everywhere as all of the other houses infiltrate the Slytherin base in the living room. The Slytherins are crouched down behind the couch, the Ravenclaws are on the couch across from them, Minhyun giving Guanlin a breakdown of whatever their plan was going to be, and Jisung is still over to the side comforting a confused Daniel.

 

“This is discrimination!” Daehwi yells from behind his pillow-shield at the three houses, teaming up to attack them.

 

Woojin sees Jihoon behind the couch with a devilish look in his eyes, emerging from the back with a large body pillow on his way to attack Sungwoon just next to the TV. “No you don’t!” Woojin lunges towards him, tackling him to the ground before he can reach Sungwoon.

 

“What the hell!” Jihoon wheezes out, being crushed under Woojin’s weight.

 

Woojin pokes at his cheek, shaking his head in disapproval, “What were you thinking? Picking on someone younger than you?”

 

“Just because I’m short doesn’t erase the fact that I am five years older than you!” Sungwoon screams, momentarily changing sides to hit Woojin in the back of the head with a pillow, causing him to bump his nose with Jihoon’s chin.

 

“Ow!” Woojin screeches, head falling to rest exhaustively on Jihoon’s shoulder.

 

“Would you get your heavy ass body off of me?” Jihoon complains, voice constricted. “I can’t  _breathe_.”

 

“Nope, I have to save my people from your vicious ways.” Woojin stays put and Jihoon throws his head back onto the ground, groaning at his stubbornness.

 

“ _Ugh_ , I hate you.”

 

“Of course you do, we’re fated to be enemies.”

 

“Enemies don’t usually get comfortable in these positions.” Jihoon points out, and suddenly Woojin becomes extremely aware of Jihoon’s body pressed tightly against his when the older shifts underneath him. Against his better judgement he rolls off of Jihoon, but before he can make a run for it, Jihoon turns the tables and pushes Woojin to the ground face-first, then sits on his back.

 

“Oh, fuck.” Woojin puffs out, pounding at the ground strenuously. “You’re gonna.. break my spine..”

 

“That’s the plan!” Jihoon sings, whacking Seongwoo right in the face when he passes by.

 

“Wha—Jihoon you traitor, why are you hitting  _me_? Are you asking for a civil war?!” Seongwoo scowls, pushing Jihoon conveniently off of him.

 

 “Oh, shit! Sorry I forgot.. you were on my team.” Jihoon chokes out between laughter, falling onto his back while clutching his stomach. The sight would be endearing if Woojin wasn’t so bent on killing him. As Jihoon is distracted in his laughter, Woojin smacks him right in the face with the body pillow, throwing his hands in the air.

 

" _Gryffindor wins!_ " 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Okay, so maybe it was a _little_  stupid to go so hard during karaoke last night.

 

But it’s not like he was the only one; all of the members were there. So it doesn’t make total sense to him as to why he was the only one who had managed to completely lose his voice after the strenuous belting to various ballad songs. Then again, he did have a slight cold prior to the singing, and maybe the straining coupled with his coughing caused his voice loss. He’s just lucky they had already finished recording for their new album, otherwise he’d been in deep shit.

 

And despite Woojin’s previous track record for not being able to shut up for hours at a time, he didn’t actually mind the lack of voice he had. Sometimes he quite enjoyed it; it was convenient when he wasn’t in the mood to be funny, and more often times than not did people have expectations held for him to be the entertainer of the group. Except this hadn’t been an event in the first timeline, so he’s not quite sure how to go about with the predicament. He would have enjoyed spending the day just lounging in his room and keeping to himself, if it wasn’t for Jihoon insisting he’d be his translator for the day so he could go about normal activities, since he had gotten tired of typing everything on his phone by noon. And really, it wouldn’t have been so bad if Jihoon was actually a  _good_  translator. But Woojin knows the second he decided to trust him, he was in for the most stressful day of his life.

 

Half of the group is lazing around in the living room, watching the latest episode of Running Man. Jihoon is curled up against Woojin on the couch, both of them wrapped up in the older’s pink blanket. During a particular scene, Jaehwan jumps up, bursting into laughter and he’s right in front of the TV. Woojin wants to yell at him to move but no sound comes out of his mouth so he’s just left pointing at him angrily from behind. Jihoon looks at him before speaking up, “Jaehwan, Woojin said if you don’t get your annoying ass out of his way then he’s gonna stab you in the neck with his plastic fork.”

 

Woojin’s eyes widen, looking bewilderedly at his roommate, trying to recall when in God’s fuck heh had ever said those words. It’s common sense to know Jihoon would be able to read his lips if he had mouthed something that complex, but Jaehwan seems to believe it anyways. Jaehwan stops jumping and snaps his head towards Woojin. “Excuse me? What did you say you little punk?”

 

Woojin waves his arms frantically in an attempt to refute Jihoon’s terribly inaccurate translation. I mean, sure it was along the lines of what he actually wanted to say, but he didn’t plan for it to be _that_  violent. He would never actually stab someone in the neck with a plastic fork (except for Jihoon, he would definitely stab Jihoon.)

 

Woojin smacks Jihoon on the shoulder when the older starts to laugh. Every passing second of the day he regrets allowing Jihoon to be his one-day translator more and more. How did he not see this coming? Of course Jihoon would take advantage of the situation, he’s  _Jihoon_.

 

Jaehwan jumps over the coffee table and lunges into a tickle attack, and Woojin is quite possibly the _worst_ at handling tickling. He screams soundlessly as he tries to kick Jaehwan’s hands away. He’s squirming so hard that he ends up falling off of the couch and Jihoon is laughing even harder.

 

Woojin smacking Jihoon in the face with a pillow seems to have become a daily routine by now.

 

Jihoon insists Woojin stay in bed for the remainder of the afternoon, even though he’s not actually that sick. Just because he doesn’t have a voice doesn’t mean he has to be confined to their room. But he figures it’s not all that bad when Jihoon joins him on his bed, pressed up against his side to keep him company. They enjoy the moment of peaceful silence and Woojin almost starts to fall asleep, until Daehwi and Jinyoung are barging into their room, howling with laughter and going on about how they stuffed a baby carrot into Jisung’s mouth while he was in the middle of talking and Jisung was now on his fifth round of brushing his teeth. He can hear Jisung shouting from the other side of the dorm, “You two aren’t getting dinner tonight!”

 

Daehwi and Jinyoung are still doubled over on the floor with laughter and Woojin is headache grows worse with every passing second. He sighs heavily, hoping the two would take their antics elsewhere. Jihoon seems to detect his annoyance and takes up the task of relaying his distress. “Hey, Woojin says you two are annoying and should shut up before he fights you.”

 

The two of them stop laughing and Jinyoung looks up at him apologetically. “Whoops, sorry.”

 

Daehwi, on the other hand, is less apologetic about it, scoffing loudly, “ _Well_ , I didn’t think you could get any more irritable but I guess I was wrong.”

 

Woojin nudges Jihoon in the ribs after Jinyoung drags Daehwi out of the room and closes the door behind them. He glares at the older, who doesn’t seem to understand his irritation at him. He mouths ‘ _Can’t you be nicer?’_  for fear of karma coming to kick him in the ass when he’s no longer sick and pitiful. Not that he really deserved the karma being that all of this is  _Jihoon’_ s fault.

 

Jihoon frowns at that, “No, because that would be bad characterization.”

 

Woojin chews on his bottom lip, exhaling heavily through his nose and flinging Jihoon’s arm off of his waist, kicking him off the bed when he tries to hug him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

During dinner, Jihoon has decided that Woojin’s lack of voice apparently means that he’s unable to carry out any other everyday function on his own. Jihoon takes it upon himself to spoon-feed him during dinner, and even helps him drink water. Except the last part is hardly helpful because Jihoon doesn’t understand that him hitting his arm is an indication to bring the glass away from his mouth and he ends up choking on the water because of this.

 

Woojin scowls at him as he’s wiping the water dripping down his chin, mouthing  _are you trying to drown me?_

God, how he’d love to have a voice to yell him into oblivion right now.

 

Jihoon just responds by feeding him another spoonful of rice with a sickeningly sweet smile that he just wants to wipe off of his face. What a deceptive little shit.

 

“Jisung, Woojin just said your cooking is terrible.”

 

Jisung looks up and places his spoon down, sending Woojin a look of betrayal. At this point he just lets his head fall onto the table, banging on it a few times for good measure in hopes that it will knock him out until tomorrow.

 

“He didn’t even open his mouth.” Guanlin says in Woojin’s defense. Woojin watches as Jihoon reaches across the table and places his hand on top of Guanlin’s.

 

“Oh, Guanlin. Sweet, sweet Guanlin.  I know you only have the _best_  of intentions but just because Woojin can’t talk right now, doesn’t make him any different.” Jihoon wipes a fake tear away and Woojin completely understands why he got accepted into the Theater department at Chungang, seeing that he’s  _clearly_  the bull-shitter of the century. “He should still be able to have his own voice.”

 

“You’re literally mistranslating everything he mouths.” Daehwi adds from beside him, to Woojin’s surprise; the younger is hardly ever on his side, usually jumping at every opportunity to make him miserable.

 

Jihoon looks at Woojin, who doesn’t even open his mouth but the older still has the audacity to say, “Woojin says that you should shut up.”

 

Daehwi scoffs, “Oh my God, Woojin. When will you put your roommate in a chokehold already, even  _I’m_  annoyed for you.”

 

“Woojin says that you should stop complaining and go cry to Jinyoung.”

 

Daehwi throws a pea right at Jihoon’s forehead. “Ow, hey! I thought we had a Slytherin bond!”

 

Daehwi smiles caustically at the brunette, “That was before you called me annoying earlier.”

 

“That was Woojin!”

 

He’s positive he’s lost brain cells from banging his head against multiple solid objects that day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they get back to their room after dinner, Jihoon has this undeserved pleased look on his face. “Hey, I did pretty good today, didn’t I? You should totally be paying me for this but lucky for you, I’m doing this purely out of the goodness of my heart.”

 

This time, Woojin actually puts him in a chokehold. They fight until they fall over onto Woojin’s bed and they’re both too exhausted to keep at it. Woojin pulls out his phone and types furiously into his notes, then shoves his screen in Jihoon’s face.

 

**_You’re horrible and I hate you_ **

 

Jihoon pouts, clutching at his heart. “I was only trying to be helpful!”

 

Woojin’s nostrils flare up, typing away at his phone again, ‘ _Helpful?? HELPFUL??? YOU WERE IN NO WAY HELPFUL AND IF YOU THINK FOR A SECOND THAT—'_

 

“Well, I’m gonna go to sleep now, goodnight!”

 

Woojin’s head snaps up from his phone, a look of betrayal painted on his face. But before Jihoon can climb up to his bunk, Woojin pulls him back down, grabbing him by the collar and tugging him towards him until their faces are a mere few inches away. Woojin’s glare is hard and fierce, as he points at his lips for Jihoon to read as he mouths  _You. Are. Dead. To. Me._

 

If he could get any more infuriating, he does; Jihoon actually _smiles_  at his threat. He says nothing, but instead moves forward to plant a kiss on his nose before retreating back to his bed, leaving Woojin baffled and confused.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The birds announce spring’s arrival, though they really only get to enjoy their newly longer days and warmer temperatures for seconds at a time amidst preparations for their new album. It’s not often that they get an afternoon to themselves, and Woojin figures it’s a waste to be stuck inside when he could appreciating the blooming flowers and the cooling breeze from outside of these windows.

 

“Hey, you wanna plan a heist?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Woojin does a double-take, mouth agape, “I was kidding.”

 

Jihoon presses his lips into a line, “I wasn’t.”

 

He shakes his head at the brunette, point an accusing finger at him, “You’re terrifying, that’s what you are.”

 

Jihoon smiles proudly at that, giggling lowly, “I love being feared.”

 

Woojin can’t help but smile at how endearing Jihoon manages to be even with some of the questionable things he says. His eyes fall back onto his hands, and only now does he notice how fidgety he is. “For real though, let’s do something. We’ve been so busy with practice and promotions and stuff that I feel like I’ve barely seen you this whole month.”

 

Jihoon looks up at him from his spot at the desk, spinning the desk chair around to face him and sliding towards him. “Aw, did you miss me?” The brunette rests his elbows on his thighs, chin coming to rest on his palms. He bats his eyelashes and hits him with a teasing smile.

 

Woojin rolls his eyes, “Starting to wonder why.”

 

“ _Rude_.”

 

He directs the attention back to his offer quickly, “So, you up to do anything? It would kinda suck to stay inside all day, especially when the weather is this nice.”

 

Jihoon looks up in thought, then kicks at Woojin’s bed, sending him sliding back to the desk. “Wanna go for a walk? I could take you for a tour around my campus.”

 

Woojin raises a brow, genuinely surprised at the suggestion. “You’re not worried about being seen?”

 

“We’ll go in hats and masks it’ll be fun.”

 

He snorts, “That’s not exactly inconspicuous.” He doesn’t want to be overly confident, but walking around in a typical idol disguise at a school that Jihoon goes to, it isn’t too much of a reach to say they could get caught.

 

“We’ll be fine.” Jihoon insists, then gets up from his chair, “Get dressed, I’ll go tell our manager.”

 

“Don’t you mean you’ll  _ask_ our manager?”

 

“Asking gives people a chance to say no.” Jihoon leaves him with a smirk and Woojin just shakes his head at his best friend, making his way to their closet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin doesn’t know how but the two of them manage to make it to Jihoon’s campus, donned in their totally-not-suspicious outfits, and manage not to draw too much attention, at least to the point where people are coming up to them to get a better look at who they could be.

 

“It’s a nice campus.” Woojin says, enjoying the chance at a leisurely walk in the mild breeze with the sun out. It was rare for them to be able to do this, to walk around outside in broad daylight without a crowd surrounding them. It’s nice, incredible so, to spend his free time with Jihoon somewhere that isn’t their room. He feels a sense of warmth fill him at the subtle bounce in Jihoon’s steps and the mirth in his voice, taking comfort in the fact that he’s not the only one content in the moment. 

 

Jihoon nods, pulling his face mask down to his chin, “Yeah, it sucks I can’t come here as often as I want to, but you gotta do what you gotta do.” They reach a flower path just next to one of the dormitories, and Woojin feels a little jealous that the students who live here get to do this a lot more often. Jihoon grabs onto his hand, pulling him onto the path and towards the white gazebo at the end of it.

 

They lapse into a silence, which in theory would be comfortable considering they’re them, but Woojin is way too focused on the hand in his and the fact that his is starting to get sweaty by the second. It’s not like he can take his hand back to wipe it on his pants because one, Jihoon would make fun of him and two, he doesn’t have faith that he’d be confident enough to take Jihoon’s hand back in his after. So he stays put, until they reach the gazebo and Jihoon releases his hand slowly to sit down.

 

Both of them slide their masks and hats off after they confirm that the area is secluded at the moment. They choose not to talk for a while, Jihoon leaning back against the window, letting his eyes flutter closed. Woojin frowns a little at the thought of Jihoon being extremely overworked that he’d fall asleep anywhere,  _standing_  if he could. He shifts closer to the brunette, examining him closely. The older looks slimmer every time he looks at him, and it leaves a bad taste in his mouth. Jihoon seems to feel his stare because he cracks one eye open, “What are you staring at me for?”

 

Woojin attempts a grin though he doesn’t enjoy how forced it feels, “Can’t I appreciate a pretty face?”

 

Jihoon snorts at that, opening both eyes and sitting up. Woojin’s grin fades again, giving the brunette another look over. “You’ve slimmed down a lot.”

 

Jihoon reaches to touch his face, sliding a hand down his cheek. “Oh, yeah, I guess.”

 

His frown gets even deeper, then reaches out to poke Jihoon’s cheek. “I want to be able to pinch them, but I can hardly do that now.”

 

The brunette’s eyes soften, hand coming up to pull Woojin’s back down. “I’m eating well, you know that.”

 

“Yeah, it’s just.. I don’t know..” Woojin trails off, turning away from Jihoon and slumping back into the bench. This time Jihoon turns into him, patting Woojin’s hands.

 

“Don’t worry about me, I’m okay.” Jihoon assures him as Woojin idly fiddles with Jihoon’s fingers. “I appreciate your worry though.”

 

When Woojin looks up, Jihoon is giving him a warm smile, one that melts the worry away just a little. Before the blush on his cheeks can get any more obvious, he lets his gaze fall to the floor, “Geez, is there something about this flower garden that’s making us all sappy?”

 

Jihoon chuckles, then stands up, holding a hand out, “Let’s go home?”

 

Woojin smiles, finally feeling at ease again as he takes Jihoon’s hand, “Yeah.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Coming back to their shared room after long days of practice wasn’t easy, especially as of late. The main reason being that Jihoon had recently discovered a new love for snug long sleeve shirts that fit him so well and made him even more delectable than usual. His previous love for oversized sweaters, though also difficult to deal with because of how adorable he’d look in them, were in comparison so much easier to handle than  _this_. Put that on top of being stuck in a room alone with Jihoon and Woojin ends up in a predicament that he can’t exactly take care of, not here not  _now_.

 

Woojin reaches their room first, flinging his duffle bag onto the desk to fish for his phone. Almost immediately after Jihoon bursts into the room and Woojin can practically feel the excitement radiating off of him without even looking back. He refuses to turn around in order to avoid looking at yet another one of Jihoon’s snug outfits, this time paired with tight black ripped jeans and really, this  _has_  to be a plan, an orchestrated scheme to bring about Woojin’s downfall.  

 

It turns out not looking is actually the wrong thing to do, because now Jihoon is pressed up against his back, hand situated on his waist, his lips dangerously close to his ear as he whispers, “Hey, we’re gonna sneak out with the hyungs to see the midnight premiere of Infinity War later, don’t tell Daehwi and Jinyoung.”

 

Woojin lets out a shaky breath, trying his damned hardest to ignore that shiver running down his spine at the feeling of Jihoon’s breath on his skin. He turns his head slightly until they meet eyes and it baffles him that Jihoon doesn’t move away in the slightest from the excruciating proximity. One accidental move and their lips might touch, but Woojin tries not to think too hard on it (it doesn’t work.) “Won’t they still be awake at that time though?”

 

 “True.” Jihoon frowns, scratching his head and resting his chin on Woojin’s shoulder as he thinks. “Should I slip some sleeping pills in their drinks?”

 

“Wha—No!”

 

The older huffs, “Fine. It’s not like they leave their rooms after 11 anyways, they’ll just be glued to their phones or they’ll be talking to each other until they sleep, and they don’t usually visit our rooms unless we tell them to. We’ll be fine, right?”

 

Woojin nods, still very hyper aware of how close they are and the fact that Jihoon’s hands are still on his waist. He clears his throat, taking a step away from him, “I’m gonna go shower.”

 

“Should I join you?”

 

He trips multiple times on his way out the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he’s done washing up (alone, though he can’t tell if he’s relieved or slightly disappointed) he creaks the door open to Daehwi’s room, appeased when he doesn’t see Jinyoung. “Hey, Jinyoung’s not here?”

 

Daehwi shakes his head, gesturing for him to come in, “He went upstairs to watch a movie with them.” Woojin crawls onto Daehwi’s bed, sitting opposite from the younger. “What’s up?”

 

“I’m having an… issue.” He starts off vaguely, earning a weird look from Daehwi.

 

“Uh, could you elaborate?”

 

“Well for a while I’ve been keeping things to myself but lately it’s been getting difficult so I thought that it’d be better to have an outlet for my feelings, that outlet being you.”

 

The younger gasps not even a second after he’s finished speaking, startling him. “Do you have gossip for me?”

 

“It’s not gossip!” Woojin hisses, motioning for him to lower his voice as his eyes dart to the closed door. “You can’t tell anyone what I tell you, promise?”

 

Daehwi raises his hands up, surrendering. “Alright, okay, I promise I’ll keep your secrets.”

 

Woojin sighs, biting his lip. “I have these…  _feelings_ , for someone.”

 

“Jihoon.” Daehwi identifies in a heartbeat. Woojin’s eyes widen a fraction, frantically whipping his head towards the door again.

 

“ _Someone_!” He emphasizes the need to be unspecific. “Anyways, I have these feelings for someone and at first I didn’t think it would escalate to anything more than just a simple crush but this someone is making it _really_  difficult for me because he flirts and holds my hand and does things that make me feel all dumb and giggly inside and I don’t know how much longer I can take it!”

 

“Have you thought about telling him?”

 

Woojin starts laughing like it’s the funniest thing he’s heard in years. But soon the laughter turns into sobs and he’s falling hopelessly, both for Jihoon and onto his face. “I know I should but it’s just a lot to consider.”

 

“Well I don’t think it’s such a bad idea.” Daehwi adds his two cents, pulling Woojin up by the back of his shirt until he’s seated upright again. “Never know unless you try, right?”

 

“I guess..” When he sees Daehwi’s giddy smile he lifts a questioning brow, “What’s up with you?”

 

“It’s just exciting, you having a crush.” Daehwi explains, poking him teasingly, “Never thought I’d see the day where Park Woojin would come to  _me_  for love advice.”

 

Woojin feels the blush creep up onto his cheeks, “It’s.. it’s not that big of a deal..”

 

“Uh, yeah it is! We should tell Youngmin and Donghyun!”

 

“What?  _No!_ ” Woojin lunges for Daehwi’s phone, crushing him with his weight in the process.

 

“Oh my God, is this how I die?” Daehwi croaks out from underneath him, gasping for air when Woojin climbs off of him, phone in hand.

 

“You think about telling anyone and you _will_  be dead.” Woojin warns him, getting up from the bed and heading out.

 

“Hey, I was just kidding! Give me my phone back!” Daehwi’s shouting gets quieter as he’s walking out of their dorm and up to the other one to hide the phone in Jisung’s room. At this point Jisung isn’t even surprised by the action, wordlessly taking the phone and shoving it in his dresser.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Spring melts into summer and the group busy themselves for months with their world tour, not leaving much time for any actual activities beside practice on top of practice on top of more practice. It’s not like they don’t know what it feels like to have no room to breathe with their never-ending schedules but the stress gets to them anyways, some more than others. Woojin expects snappish behavior, both from himself and from the other members. It’s hard not to get easily upset or irritated during times like this, but even then he thinks that people still have to be held accountable for their words and actions.

 

“What the hell, you can’t just storm off of set like that.” Woojin reprimands Jihoon for the way he’d walked away from rehearsal after an off-putting joke made by Jaehwan about his work ethic. Jihoon should know that it was uncalled for but Woojin knows he won’t admit it, won’t even tread near _considering_ someone’s orders when he’s mad. “I know you’re tired but he didn’t mean any harm, you shouldn’t have yelled at him like that.”

 

“Leave me alone, Woojin.” Jihoon sneers and Woojin can _feel_  the venom in his voice, seeping through his veins. “I didn’t ask for you to come after me.”

 

“You didn’t  _have_  to, because I’m your best friend and we’re not leaving until you tell me why you’re acting up.” Woojin grounds himself—as hard as it is to get mad at Jihoon, he’d be even more angry with himself if he didn’t set the other straight. Arguing with Jihoon is always a gamble; the biggest trait they share in common is their stubbornness, so if Jihoon is unwavering then Woojin would match him to be just as much so.

 

“God, would you just butt out of my business for once!” The older throws back, voice getting increasingly louder. “Not everything needs to be talked out!”

 

“It does when you says things that hurt other people!” Woojin clenches his fists, “You know for someone who always calls me his best friend you don’t treat me like it.”

 

The next thing he hears is a loud pounding at the wall, he watches in frustration as Jihoon rests his head against the wall, his fist unmoving from the spot where he’d hit it. “I don’t have anything to say to you.”

 

The response doesn’t sit well with him; the agitation doesn’t even come close to the disappointment he feels over the fact that there’s clearly something Jihoon isn’t telling him. He can’t help but feel like everything he’s laid down for Jihoon, be it his loyalty or discretion, has all turned to dust. The fight is unfamiliar to Woojin, an event he’s experiencing for the first time, and it kills him that he doesn’t know what to do about it. Soon his own chagrin gets the better of him, stopping himself from raising his voice but the frustration is clear-cut. “When you wanna be a decent human being then let me know.” And with that he walks away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They don’t sit together on the plane back to Korea. Woojin sleeps in Daehwi’s room for the few moments they spend in their dorm and they’re nowhere near each other on the way to Tokyo the next week. Woojin is relieved that he ends up rooming with Daniel and Seongwoo for the two-day concert in Japan, ignoring any attempt anyone makes to discuss the Jihoon issue with him.

 

He doesn’t think he hides the hurt as well as he wants to, doesn’t believe that the fact that he clearly misses Jihoon _isn’t_ written all over his face. But it’s not like he had been the one to push him away first, and Woojin didn’t want to have any of it—didn’t want to let Jihoon off the hook for bringing about the constant tightness of his throat and the painful sting behind his eyes. He hates the feeling of being the only one trying, the only one  _wanting_  to salvage what they’re supposed to be.

 

And that’s why the surprise on his face is evident when he opens the door to find Jihoon standing meekly, looking warily into the room. “Can we talk?”

 

Daniel and Seongwoo come up behind him and sense the situation, “We’re gonna go to the convenience store, text if you need anything.”  

 

The room goes silent as the two of them are left alone, neither sure of where to start. The quiet sits heavy on his chest, makes him feel like he’s stuck in his spot. Jihoon looks just as worse for wear, his eyes red and practically void of any signs of life.

 

“You were right.” Jihoon finally begins, making his way further into the room, Woojin following behind. “I was being unreasonable and I shouldn’t have lashed out on Jaehwan or you like that. I’m sorry.” Woojin opens his mouth to respond but no words come out. Instead, he just continues to watch the older, who fidgets under his stare. He notices how pale the other looks, how much weight he’s lost in these last few months. “I wasn’t having a good week and things had been piling up. I felt bouts of anger and stress but I just let it build up to the point where it burst out like that.”

 

“If you had a problem, why didn’t you tell me about it?” Woojin questions, quiet but firm, sitting on the edge of his bed.

 

“I should have, I know.” Jihoon sighs, his voice never rising any louder than just above a whisper. The older leans back onto the wall, looking up in thought. “But sometimes I feel like my problems are so insignificant that I wonder if it would even make sense for me to vent to someone about them.”

 

Woojin presses his lips together, leaning over with his arms resting on his thighs, heart heavy but he tries to be understanding. “I would have listened no matter how small of a problem it was, you know that.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Jihoon repeats, eyes focused on the ceiling. Woojin releases some of the tension in his shoulders at the sincerity in his tone. “It’s just after the whole scandal thing—”

 

“Wait,” Woojin interrupts, sitting up straight, “This was about that scandal?”

 

“Partly.” Jihoon admits, letting out a harsh breath. A month ago articles had surfaced about something Jihoon had said when he had guested on a television show, in which people had twisted his words to make it sound like there was a malicious intent behind his jokes about the members. One by one there had been accounts of false happenings and statements popping up that painted him in a bad light. Woojin knew it had been hard on him at the time, but he’d convinced himself that Jihoon had gotten past it after the statements were cleared.

 

“They disproved all of those statements though, you even posted an apology you didn’t even need to give.”

 

“Doesn’t stop the comments.” Jihoon returns bitterly, his mouth twisting sourly. “ _‘Jihoon is so great at putting up a nice front when it’s clear that he hates half of his members’, ‘His family probably hates putting up with his attitude problems, but it's their fault for raising him like that’, ‘I can’t wait to see him disappear into nothing after Wanna One disbands._ ’”

 

Woojin’s anger grows with each word Jihoon recites. Negative comments are inevitable with their line of work, Woojin knows that—really, the only thing they can do is filter what they read. “Why are you reading those?”

 

Jihoon finally tears his eyes away from the ceiling, slowly sliding down until he hits the ground, like his legs are unable support his weight anymore. And then he looks up at Woojin with red eyes, pain-stricken. “They’re everywhere I look.” His voice is broken and Woojin doesn’t think his heart has ever felt this crushed, this useless. “And dealing with all of that on top of the stress from the tour and the fact that I have to act like I’m okay every time my family calls, worried for me because they see those comments and articles too, it’s just.. it’s a lot and I don’t know what to do with it all.”

 

Woojin approaches the older slowly, crouching down in front of the crying brunette. He moves forward, waits for the hand that stops him from coming too close, but it doesn’t. So he reaches out and pulls Jihoon into his arms, and the older surrenders completely into his hold. “I’m.. I’m sorry you felt like you couldn't come to me about this..”

 

Jihoon shakes his head frantically against Woojin’s chest, “No, no, you have nothing to be sorry for. I should have come to you, instead of trying to handle it by myself.”

 

“You know you’re never a burden to me, right? Anything you need, I’m here for you.” Woojin presses into Jihoon’s hair, as the other tightens his grip on the back of Woojin’s sweater.

 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Jihoon croaks out tiredly, “I’m really sorry. I’ll do better..”

 

“You only need to be yourself, Jihoon.” Woojin brushes the hair out of the older’s eyes, cradling his face in his hands, “There is _nothing_ wrong about you.”

 

Woojin let's Jihoon stay in his bed that night, let’s Jihoon ride out the rest of his sobs. Half an hour later Daniel and Seongwoo return to the room with a bag full of ice cream and their signature dumb smiles. When they notice that the two of them aren’t at each other’s throats they attempt to bring up the mood, indulging them in the story of their unusual trip to the convenience store. Woojin is glad they’re able to get some laughs out of Jihoon, comforted by the sight of that smile he’d been waiting forever to see again. When they finish their ice cream, Daniel and Seongwoo knock out almost immediately, their snores filling the room.

 

“You want me to take you back to your room or do you wanna spend the night here?”

 

“Can I stay here to tonight?” Jihoon asks timidly, like he thinks Woojin would actually say no to him.

 

“Of course.” Woojin says softly, pulling the covers over the both of them and shifting until they’re lying down comfortably. Jihoon looks hesitant to get closer but Woojin doesn’t give him the chance to overthink and wraps his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder, pulling him into his embrace.  His other arm comes around to fully hug the older, tucking Jihoon under his chin and making sure he’s given him room to breathe. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Jihoon responds almost inaudibly, “Thank you.”

 

“Are you gonna be okay to perform tomorrow?”

 

“I kind of have to be.” He says simply, “It’s okay, though. I’m a smart nugget I won’t make the mistake of letting things like this get to me again.”

 

Woojin chuckles before nuzzling into the top of Jihoon’s head. He feels Jihoon’s uneven breaths and naturally matches his pace as a sort of calming method. They stay like that for a while, until Woojin shifts slightly to give Jihoon more breathing space. When he pulls back Jihoon stirs slightly, tilting his head up so that he’s facing him. Woojin smiles at the sight of the sleeping boy, hand coming up to Jihoon’s face, his fingers softening the crease of his forehead, then tracing lightly across the bone above his eyebrow, down to his cheek and then behind his ear, brushing stray hairs along with it. He sighs faintly, his voice just as tender, “If you were really a smart nugget you’d know by now how hopelessly in love with you I am.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Woojin shares a hotel room with Daehwi in Hong Kong, who he confides in at night with his usual Jihoon problems. The second night he feels particularly frustrated, that much was obvious from how snappy he’d been at rehearsals today.

 

“What was up with you earlier?” Daehwi questions him the second he leaves the bathroom, towel drying his hair. “You were so irritable you looked like you’d set fire to anyone who even tried to get close to you.”  

 

Woojin sighs heavily, plopping himself onto his bed. “I don’t know..” He mumbles, his mind a muddled mess. “I’m just frustrated in myself I guess.”

 

“Why?”

 

Woojin stays quiet for a moment, chest tightening. After a while he decides against it and tries to brush it off, “Nevermind, I’ll just sleep it off.”

 

“Nope! Nope, nopity nope nope we are not sweeping this under the rug you need to talk.” Daehwi says firmly, sitting on the edge of his own bed in front of him.

 

Woojin chew on his bottom lip, feeling foolish about the whole thing. “I don’t even know why I’m like this myself. I’ve just been getting annoyed because of this whole Jihoon situation.”

 

“But you two made up, didn’t you?”

 

“No it’s not about that.” Woojin pauses, tapping a sporadic rhythm on his thighs, “I’ve just been wondering if I’d be doing the right thing making a move.”

 

Daehwi’s lips purse into a frown, brows furrowing. Despite being the older of the two he always finds it so off-putting when Daehwi gets serious with him. “A few months ago you were so set on taking chances, and making things happen. Why are you going back on that?”

 

“I just need a little more time..” Woojin mutters pathetically, looking like he’s about to collapse into himself any moment.

 

“What exactly are you waiting for?” Daehwi questions, throwing his hands in the air exasperatedly. “Time is never enough time. We’re better off just letting everything out. Time doesn’t stop and wait for you to build up courage, it moves on by itself and leaves you in the dust if you decide you’re not ready to catch up to it.” The younger boy sighs, taking Woojin’s trembling hands in his. “I just don’t want you to have any regrets.”

 

“I know,” Woojin croaks out weakly, “It’s just scary, no matter how many times I’m put in this situation. Everything I choose to do here is set in stone. What if it doesn’t go the way I want it to? What if I tried and hoped for nothing? And even if it did work out what if it all fell apart? That would be even worse, not to mention the strain it would put on the group. It’s dangerous and I-I can’t just be thinking about myself.”

 

“I get that. I know you’re holding back because of what it could do to your careers and because of what the end of the year means for this group. But why lose the chance to be happy just because you’re scared you won’t be later on? Why avoid that happiness completely?” Woojin listens intently to the younger, keeping his gaze trained on the lamp on the nightstand next to them. “Experiences shape who we are, but if we don’t push ourselves into them we’re just gonna be stuck in this cycle of letting things go and regretting it later on. Dreams aren’t meant to stay dreams, Woojin. Make them a reality before it’s too late, because life rarely gives you second chances.” Daehwi pauses, then leans forward slightly, “Do you think he feels the same way?”

 

He smacks his lips together lightly, “Well, I don’t wanna sound delusional or whatever but I do think that there’s _something_ there for him. He might?”

 

“Then why not go for it?”

 

Woojin exhales heavily, sitting up straight. “You’re right, you’re right. I can’t keep being scared. I need to be straight with him.”

 

There’s a small smile gracing Daehwi’s face, “Well, I mean you’re not technically being  _straight_  with him—”

 

He holds a hand up for Daehwi to stop talking. “Not the time for jokes I am on a motivation streak right now.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Why should I just sit back and do nothing for the second time around? What was the point of the wish if I don’t try to change things for the better?”

 

He loses Daehwi at this, “Uh, what are you talking about—"

 

“The world gave me a second chance and I need to take it! Divine interventions don’t just happen to _anyone_ , obviously there’s hope for me if I’m the one with another shot.” Woojin stands up, a fire sparking in him, “I love him and he’s worth the risk and it’s time I do something about it!”

 

“I’m still confused but I support you!” Daehwi chirps from behind him, pumping his fists in the air excitedly.

 

Woojin’s tenacity lasts for about two more seconds before it dawns on him the pledge he just made, and then he’s coming down from his high and falling onto his bed face first. “Oh God, I just committed to this.”

 

“Would you calm down? It’ll be fine, I promise!”

 

“When should I do it? We’re in the middle of a tour, what if my performance quality decreases if it goes badly?”

 

“I think you need to sleep.” Daehwi concludes, climbing into his own covers. “We can continue your freak out tomorrow, I’m too tired for this.”

 

“Fine.” Woojin grumbles, crawling towards his pillow. When he looks towards Daehwi, the younger is narrowing his eyes at him with his arms crossed. “What?”

 

“Why are you in your own bed? That’s not how this works.”

 

Woojin resists the urge to rolls his eyes and gets out of his bed, climbing into Daehwi’s. “You’re so needy.” He fusses, roughly pushing the side of Daehwi’s head to lie on his shoulder.

 

Daehwi shifts until he’s comfortable, flinging his arm over Woojin’s torso. “But you don’t hesitate for a second. Is this what it’s like to be the subject of Park Woojin’s devotion? Is this the treatment Jihoon gets times a thousand? Am I your second favorite person in the whole world?”

 

“Shut up and sleep, Daehwi.”

 

 

  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next weekend they’re in Bangkok, Woojin landing Jihoon as a roommate for the next two days. Jihoon spends the night on the balcony when they get back to the hotel rooms on the first night. Woojin steps out quietly into the late summer air, coming up next to Jihoon. “Hey.”

 

Jihoon gives him a look of acknowledgement, “Hi.”

 

“What are you thinking so hard on out here?” He asks, his heart beating loudly in his ears at the possibly ways this conversation could go. He looks out onto the city; it’s a nice view from where they are, all of the colorful lights twinkling at them.

 

The older shrugs, “A lot of things. Don’t get a lot moments to just think these days, you know?”

 

“Yeah.” Woojin breathes out. The tension in the air stretches around them and Woojin wishes Jihoon would cut it before it chokes him.

 

“Do you ever think about the stars?” Jihoon wonders out loud, “You know, with all the things they see, the stuff they hear, the knowledge they have about anyone who’s ever spoken under them. There’s nothing they don’t know.”

 

Woojin looks up to the sky, “Well, it’s a good thing they’re no snitches.”

 

Jihoon throws his head back slightly with a laugh, then raises a playful eyebrow at him, “Why, you got something to hide Park?”

 

“I’ve got plenty.” Woojin admits, lifting a shoulder in a childish half shrug.

 

“Wow, and to think I was here believing we knew everything about each other.” Jihoon shakes his head is pseudo-disappointment, “All men do is lie.”

 

Woojin snorts, nudging Jihoon with his shoulder, “You’re not exempt from that statement angel-face.”

 

‘Ugh, you know I can’t take you seriously when you call me that.” Jihoon’s voice goes softer at that, triggering an automatic smirk from Woojin.

 

“You just got really red so I’m gonna say you actually enjoy it.” Woojin says haughtily, puffing his chest out.

 

“Maybe,” Jihoon indulges him for about half a second, “but only until your arrogance ruins it.”

 

Woojin side-glares at him, but says nothing more for fear that he’ll get carried away and accidentally expose himself. Jihoon joins him for a short wordless moment, the sky being both of their eye’s focus but their minds are clearly on different things, and Woojin is caught between being curious and being glad to be clueless.

 

“How do you know when someone’s right for you?” Jihoon’s question is out of the blue, throwing Woojin off. It’s as if Jihoon had taken the word clueless, rolled it up into a ball and threw it off the balcony. The previous tension bounces back and grows even tighter as the conversation heads in the direction Woojin is terrified of.

 

Woojin swallows hard, “Why do you ask?”

 

Jihoon purses his lips, leaning against the ledge. “I don’t know. People always talk about how someone just wasn’t right for them when they break up and it just makes me wonder, how do you know if they are?”

 

“I guess you just.. know.” Woojin replies after a few beats of silence, turning his back away from the edge and leans against the railing, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “It’s something that you can’t really explain but you can feel, if that makes sense. Being with them is different, it feels right.”

 

Jihoon hums thoughtfully at Woojin’s answer, turning his head towards him with curious eyes, “Have you felt that yet?”

 

Woojin meets his eyes—he sees a certain vulnerability in them, maybe anticipation. After a moment of consideration, he decides there really is no time like the present. Woojin places his elbow onto the ledge, turning towards Jihoon. His breath hitches in his throat the first time he tries to speak, but he calms himself eventually and tries again, his voice lacking the usual teasing edge, “Yeah, I have.” Something flashes in Jihoon’s eyes as he says this, an odd glimmer that allows him to steel himself for the risk he’s about to take. “It wasn’t obvious to me at first, maybe cause I was trying to deny it. But the more time I spent with him the more it became clear. He’s cheeky, a little annoying, has a comeback for everything. But everything he does is endearing, even if it drives me crazy sometimes.”

 

Jihoon chuckles almost soundlessly, head falling with his laugh. “Sounds like someone we both know.”

 

Woojin grins softly, eyes still trained on Jihoon when the older looks back up. Jihoon tilts his head, a warm affection in his gaze. “That night we became adults, we were going home from Daejejeon, and you were so excited that you practically mauled me over with a hug, you said that you were glad that you were able to step into adulthood with me and made me promise that this wouldn’t be the last year we walk into together. I’d never seen you smile that big before and I just felt really glad that you felt as strongly about our friendship as I did and it kind of just... hit me in that moment, that you’re what right feels like.” His heart jumps as he understands that there’s no going back now, all he can do now is lay his cards on the table. There’s no point in the universe giving him a chance if he never takes it. “At first I was scared, to even think about telling you. But then I confided in Daehwi and man, that kid is so much more smarter than me.” He stops to laugh a little, “And he made me realize that I need to take risks if I want to be happy. So, here I am, telling you that I’m in love with you.” Woojin sounds as breathless as he feels, head spinning and heart pounding. “If you.. didn’t already pick that up..” He adds awkwardly, despite his confident start. He rubs the back of his neck, clearing his throat.

 

Jihoon gives him that same heart-stopping smile, an honest laugh reaching his ears and heating them up. “Yeah, I think I got that.” Woojin doesn’t lift his head but his eyes look up to scan the older’s reaction through his lashes, a small smirk tugging at his lips when he sees no signs of rejection on his face, just honesty and openness. He slowly raises his head, attempting to don his confident demeanor again. “You know, you being mature in situations like this is only one of the ways you make my heart race.” He coughs hard, way too hard, it would have made him dizzy if he wasn’t already from the entire situation.

 

“And what other ways do I make your heart race?” Woojin questions hoarsely, steadying himself against the wall for fear of losing the feeling in his legs.  

 

Jihoon hums, brows furrowed in playful thought, “Well, an obvious one is your stage persona, your playful flirting you think doesn’t affect me but does, do you really want me to continue cause I could go on for days.”

 

Woojin clutches his heart dramatically, “You’re killing me, Park.” The older laughs softly as he draws near, subtly. And after all he’s been through in the past few months Woojin isn’t surprised when holding Jihoon’s gaze feels like he’s stopping time to give them this moment. Woojin looks at him like he’s the answer to every question he has and really, he might just be. Everything about this moment is unreal, and Woojin wishes with all of his might that this isn't a dream. “Be with me.” Woojin says gently, “Be with me for as long as we can stand each other. I don’t want to not give this I try because I love you and I’m all for effort.”

 

Jihoon searches his eyes, perhaps for signs of teasing but Woojin doesn’t give it to him. The older takes another step forward, arms coming up to hold Woojin’s face gently between his hands. And then he’s leaning until the distance is gone, pressing his lips against Woojin’s. Woojin’s hands instinctively move to grip at Jihoon’s waist, pulling him closer as he kisses him soft and slow.

 

They break away after a long moment, Woojin letting out a shaky exhale as he rests his forehead against Jihoon’s. “I’m pretty sure we already can’t stand each other but I guess that makes us invincible, doesn’t it?” Woojin chuckles breathlessly at Jihoon’s words. The older becomes serious again, thumb brushing over Woojin’s cheek. “Next year doesn’t stand a chance against us, I promise you that.” Woojin nods gently, nuzzling against the brunette, swallowing hard when he feels the pain of constantly forgetting to breathe. Jihoon leans back in, just centimeters away from his lips, voice quiet and sincere as he meets Woojin’s half-lidded glance, “I love you too, by the way.”

 

Woojin wastes no time capturing his lips again, savoring the sound of those words. Jihoon parts his lips with a soft sigh, letting Woojin deepen the kiss. The older responds eagerly, which is all the encouragement Woojin needs to guide them towards the door, pressing Jihoon against the glass, hands roaming to his lower back to pull him flush against his body. The soft sounds Jihoon makes at the minor friction feels like a victory, gives him a rush of emotions that send themselves flowing throughout his entire body. They kiss until Woojin hears faint whispering, urging him to pull away from Jihoon to search for the source. When he turns his head to the right he finds Daehwi and Jinyoung outside on the balcony of the room neighboring theirs, snickering to themselves.

 

“You have a room, use it!”

 

“Have you been watching us this entire time?” Woojin shoots Daehwi a cold glare, which causes the younger to jump with a yelp.

 

“Um, we’re—we’re gonna go back in now.” The younger boy shoves Jinyoung back into their room, leaving the two of them alone again.

 

Jihoon clicks his tongue, “Those damn crazed fans.”

 

Woojin snorts, “Can’t get rid of ‘em.”

 

“Yeah, can’t get rid of you either.” Jihoon gives back with feigned irritation, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

Woojin narrows his eyes at the older, tilting his head dubiously, “I don’t think you really want that.”

 

“What are you gonna do to change my mind?” Jihoon murmurs, tugging lightly at the collar of his shirt and pulling him forward challengingly.

 

He smirks at the invitation, sliding the glass door open behind them, “I can think of a few ways.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

X 

 

 

  

 

 

The raging heat calms to a cool breeze; the trees let go of their leaves as the clouds come and go with the rain. Reds and oranges crunch into damp sidewalks and yellows go down earlier, dark blues coming out for longer. Sometimes he wishes to stay in this perpetual state, doesn’t want winter to come and take this away. Home is always a fleeting word with him, doesn’t linger on a place long enough for him to get sick of it. In a few months’ time he’ll be saying goodbye for a second time, and yet it’s not enough—somehow it’s never enough. Autumn doesn’t fall slow enough and soon the cold will come to sweep him away, leaving him wondering if a summer promise could withstand winter’s frigid touch.

 

Woojin and Jihoon are more inseparable than ever lately, so much that the members are constantly plagued with the trouble of having to pull them apart every time they get too touchy in front of the cameras or on stage. Sometimes they do it on purpose, Jisung’s reaction being the most fun to watch. They do, however, end up on the other end of many of Jisung’s scoldings.

 

Really, too many of Woojin’s conversations with Jisung started with ‘before you say no’, followed shortly by a ‘no’ right after he had made it crystal clear that he had a potentially-maybe-almost decent explanation for his suggestion. Maybe it was the screaming that constantly got him denied halfway through his sentences.

 

He really needed to do something about that.

 

“But—”

 

“We’re not going to plan a heist so you two can afford a secret hideaway home!” Jisung shrills, throwing his hands up in the air exasperatedly and looking up at the ceiling. “Why do I have to deal with two horny kids, why did you give me this job, why?!”

 

“Well can you blame us? We get yelled at by Seongwoo for being on the same bed while watching a movie!” Woojin retaliates, “It’s not our fault that your wild expectations of us are triggering our needs.”

 

Jisung groans, waving a dismissive hand as he walks towards the door, leaving their apartment. “This isn’t my problem I don’t even live here, goodbye.”

 

Woojin huffs, stomping back to his room, which he finds empty. He slumps into the desk chair, throwing his head back as he closes his eyes, waiting for Jihoon to come back.

 

After a few minutes, he hears the door to their room open, “Hey, how’d it go with Jisung?”

 

“Not good, he—” Immediately upon opening his eyes he’s choking on his own saliva, nearly falling over to the ground. Jihoon looks at him innocently, towel drying his hair like he has no idea what he’s doing but Woojin _knows_  that Jihoon knows. “Wha—you’re…” He mouth slacks dumbly, and then he’s swallowing hard, “wearing my sweatshirt.”

 

Jihoon looks down at the clothing, “I know. You don’t mind, do you?”

 

“Uh, I mind that it’s the _only_  thing you’re wearing.” Woojin speaks impatiently, his eyes raking down Jihoon’s body, watches as his sweatshirt hangs loosely on Jihoon’s shoulders, showcasing his collarbones, follows as it stops mid-thigh. He feels his throat go dry, leaning back into the chair as his eyes continue to roam his boyfriend’s body.

 

He sees the small tug at the corner of Jihoon’s lips, having gotten the reaction he’d wanted. Jihoon gives him a nonchalant shrug, “It’s hot.”

 

“Yeah it is.” Woojin lowers his voice, paying no mind to the fact that Jihoon had meant the temperature of the room.

 

“Turn off the lights, would you?” Woojin’s heart jumps in his chest, “We should sleep soon if we need to be up early tomorrow.” He can hear the smugness in Jihoon’s voice, then sees it on his face the second his face falls.  

 

“You know this teasing game you’re playing isn’t really a game if you’re the only one having fun.” Woojin grumbles, feeling the emptiness of not having Jihoon’s lips on his. For whatever reasons he had, Jihoon had been denying Woojin his kisses all day, slipping out of his grasp whenever he tried to kiss him in the dressing rooms and in the car. And now that he’s here, in front of him with nothing on but  _his_  sweatshirt, he might go crazy.

 

He thinks he already has.

 

“I’m not playing any games.” Jihoon says sweetly, drawing closer until he’s situated himself in between Woojin’s legs, leaning forward until his forearms are resting on the younger’s shoulders. Woojin's hands come up instinctively to rest on Jihoon's waist. “I just wanna make sure you get a good night’s sleep.”

 

“You really think I’m gonna sleep after you’ve shown up in front of me looking like this?” Woojin challenges him, eyes darkening.

 

Jihoon chuckles softly, “Well if you don’t want a good sleep then what do you want?”

 

“I want  _you_.” Woojin says without difficulty.  _Fuck_. He's losing his mind in front of Jihoon and he doesn't know how much longer he can hold back; the fact that they're in their dorms with four other people isn't exactly the most important thing on his mind right now. 

 

“I see the way you look at me, Park. It’s not fun if I just  _give_ you what you want.” Jihoon smirks coyly and the need in him reaches a whole other level.

 

“You look at me the same way so what makes you think you can resist me if I do this?” Woojin places his hands on the backs of Jihoon’s thighs, pulling them up until his knees are on either side of Woojin and he’s fully straddled on his lap, supported by the arms of the chair. Woojin can feel him through his sweatpants and it’s driving him fucking crazy, how he’s only a layer away from relief. As Jihoon hovers above him he puts his fingers on the older’s chin, tilting his head down to meet his lips as Jihoon sits back onto Woojin’s thighs. His hands slide down the expanse of Jihoon’s back, kissing him harder when he feels Jihoon’s neediness. When they pull apart, Woojin sees Jihoon’s eyes grow darker through his half-lidded gaze.

 

“Okay, maybe you’re right.” Woojin smirks victoriously at how breathless Jihoon sounds.

 

Woojin leans back in, muttering against Jihoon’s lips, “Damn right I am.”

 

Jihoon tilts his head, allowing Woojin to get better access of his mouth with his tongue, as he feels more than hears his approving moan. Jihoon’s hands slip up into Woojin’s hair, grinding down onto his lap and eliciting a groan, low in his throat, before he can stop it. Woojin leaves a hot trail of open-mouthed kisses down from Jihoon’s mouth to his jaw, then to his neck, pulling at the skin with his teeth, biting softly and then sucking hard. “If you give me a hickey Park Woojin I swear to fucking God, I’ll—”

 

“You’ll what, babe?” Woojin murmurs into his neck, continuing to suck lightly on the patch of skin then squeezes his ass for good measure. The action has Jihoon canting his hips forward into Woojin instinctively.

 

Jihoon moans softly, “I’ll get you hard before you get into your stage outfit tomorrow and you’ll get a lot of weird looks from the stylists.”

 

Woojin bites down hard on the skin after Jihoon finishes his sentence—the brunette gasps, arching into him—then moves his lips down to his shoulders, tongue lightly grazing across Jihoon’s collarbones. And then he’s rushing up to kiss the cocky grin off of his boyfriend’s face, wandering hands creeping up past the sweatshirt onto Jihoon’s bare back. Woojin’s hands move down to cup his ass, guiding Jihoon as he’s rolling his hips into his, filthy slow, and Woojin is tripping over himself to swallow every moan that passes Jihoon’s lips.

 

“Hey kids, what are you doing—” They both pull away to turn to the door when it opens, where they find Seongwoo with a regrettable look on his face. Without a word, the older closes the door, leaving them back to what they were doing.

 

Woojin sighs, head falling back onto the top of the chair. Jihoon lets his head rest on Woojin’s shoulder, breathing heavily. “He really needs to stop doing that.”

 

“It’s for his own good.”

 

The door swings open once more, and Seongwoo is reaching for the lights and shutting them off. "Wild shits." He murmurs before closing the door again. Woojin and Jihoon fall into a stifled fit of laughter in the darkness of the room. 

 

“Should we keep going? We need to be up in a few hours.”

 

“Hell yeah, you’re not blue-balling me after the stunt you pulled.” Woojin captures his lips again and they fall into a bruising kiss, teeth clashing and lip biting. “Give me a blowjob at least.”

 

Jihoon whimpers against Woojin’s lips, pulling away to hover slightly, “I put on this sweatshirt for you and you’re gonna make me do the work?”

 

“Since you had the audacity to be rude tonight you need to pay for it.” Woojin whispers, nibbling on Jihoon’s bottom lip. He wraps his hand around the front of Jihoon’s neck, tilting his head up and taking in the sight of an already wrecked Jihoon, swollen lips and lust-filled eyes twinkling under the moonlight shining in front the window. “You’re gonna suck me off good with those pretty lips of yours, like you always do. Isn’t that right, baby?”

 

Woojin lets out a low groan when Jihoon is quick to comply, getting up from his lap and kneeling down in front of him, hands finding their way to the waistband of his sweatpants. The brunette slides his sweats down along with his boxers, and Woojin sucks in a sharp breath when he feels the cold air hit his dick.

 

Jihoon hovers above him, breath hot right over the tip. And then his tongue is sliding lightly over the head, making Woojin’s eyes close shut. He licks up his shaft, teasing and excruciatingly slow. With the pace Jihoon is going at Woojin just wants to reach out and shove himself right into Jihoon’s mouth, fuck him rough and raw.

 

But he knows how much Jihoon enjoys sucking him off, likes taking his time, likes unwinding Woojin stitch by stitch like the brat he is. As much as he hates to give into Jihoon’s love for the frustration aspect he wants all of Jihoon’s experiences with him to be good, so with all of his control he keeps himself from thrusting up into Jihoon’s mouth and lets him work away with his tongue. Jihoon licks all over, down to his balls and then back up to the tip from the base.

 

“ _Fuck_.” Woojin bites out, scowling at the smirk Jihoon gives him. But he gives him relief despite the provocation,  sliding his lips over the head of his cock. Woojin lets out a soft ‘ah’, head falling fall onto the top of the chair. Jihoon takes him halfway for a while before finally taking all of him into his mouth. “ _Ah, Jihoon_.” He sees stars the moment he feels himself hit the back of Jihoon’s throat, the older keeping himself there.

 

He spreads his thighs wider when Jihoon starts to move again, repeatedly hitting the back of his throat and it’s so _fucking_ good.

 

His hands finally makes their way into Jihoon’s hair after much restraint, and soon he’s tugging roughly at his brown locks, guiding him up and down his dick. “Mm, just like that babe. So good.” Jihoon hums the next time he reaches the base of his cock and Woojin gasps involuntarily, “ _Oh_.”

 

Jihoon quickens his pace, hand coming up to stroke him as he continues to lick at suck at the head, “God, I want to fuck you so badly.” Woojin breathes out, a string of quiet moans falling out of his mouth after. Soon, Woojin is thrusting into Jihoon’s mouth, hands still grabbing at his hair. Jihoon’s hands move to grab at Woojin’s thighs, steadying himself as Woojin fucks his mouth. “Oh, God, _fuck_ Jihoon, I’m—“ he comes undone into Jihoon’s mouth with softs ‘ _ah_ ’s, and the older swallows it all before licking the head clean.

 

Woojin takes heavy and uneven breaths, feeling dizzy. “Fuck, you’re amazing.”

 

“Amazing enough for you to return the favor I hope.” Jihoon quips, making his way onto Woojin’s bottom bunk. “Because if you leave me hanging tonight you’re not getting head for a month.”

 

Woojin chuckles breathlessly, giving him a thumbs up as an okay, “Just.. just give me a sec.”

 

 

 

 

 

In the morning, Daehwi comes up to him with a pat on the back and tells him that he couldn’t be more thankful for the invention of earphones.  

 

 

 

 

 

X 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s déja-vu, partly, when Woojin finds himself on the rooftop balcony of their apartment on the last day of the year. Only this time, when Jihoon is standing beside him, looking up at the sky, he’s no longer just a dream, but his reality. In retrospect, Daehwi should also be one to thank, if not for the divine intervention that gave him the second chance in the first place. Woojin never had anyone to confide in the first time around, always keeping to himself and doing things on his own. Allowing Daehwi to see him through the difficult decisions he had to make made all the difference, Woojin thinks, especially when the younger had pushed him time and time again to confess (or as Jisung calls it, Woojin’s _Neville moment_.)

 

And to see Jihoon now and know that he’s able to call him his is the most amazing feeling in the world.

 

Jihoon seems to notice Woojin’s adoring gaze because he’s squirming slightly, eyes darting, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

 

His mouth curves into a smile, squeezing Jihoon’s hand tighter. “It’s just nice, falling in love with you all over again.”

 

Jihoon raises an amused brow, “You sound like you’ve done this twice.”

 

The corners of his mouth quirk up, “You have no idea.”

 

“I have a confession to make.” Jihoon says after a beat of silence. Woojin lift a curious eyebrow, “You know that night in Japan? The one where we made up?”

 

“What about it?”

 

“You said something when you thought I was asleep.” Woojin knits his brows, trying to recall what he’d said. It clicks after a few seconds and his eyes widen comically, mouth falling open.

 

“You were awake?” He asks, incredulous and also a little embarrassed.

 

“Mhm,” Jihoon hums, amused, “And that's why I brought up that stuff about knowing how someone’s right for you in Bangkok. I was hoping you’d bring us to that conversation.”

 

“Wait,” Woojin pauses, “So you’re telling me if I hadn’t said that out loud, that conversation in Bangkok might not have happened?”

 

“I am eternally grateful for your habit of talking to yourself.” The corners of Jihoon’s eyes crinkle with his smile, softening Woojin instantly.

 

When they go quiet Woojin hears the faint yells and laughter from the game room, where the other members are, smiling at the way they manage to keep the spirits of the night uplifting. It’s still a bitter day even with the better outcome, and Woojin knows that the topic is something Jihoon doesn’t want to dip his toes into. This is where their time as Wanna One stops and Jihoon isn’t too sure where to go from here. But Woojin has promised him countless times that things will work out the way they were meant to and Jihoon will be just fine.

 

“God, this is really the end, isn’t it?” Jihoon lets out shakily, and when Woojin looks back to him he sees a tear escape his eye. He knows Jihoon had been holding his tears in for most of the night, and though it’s hard to watch, Woojin is glad Jihoon is finally able to let his feelings out.

 

Woojin smiles fondly at the older, pulling him into his embrace as he cries into his jacket. He looks up at the moon, sighing contently. It’s a familiar place, a familiar setting, a familiar situation. But it’s so infinitely different and Woojin feels like he’s floating on air—this time he hadn’t let Jihoon slip away and this end isn’t the end at all. “This is a great day. December 31, what a good date. Bless December 31.”

 

Jihoon looks at him incredulously through his tears. “Why are you so happy? Was I that bad of a roommate?”

 

Woojin laughs loudly at his crying boyfriend. “No.” He lifts a hand to brush the hair out of his eyes “It was the day I got a second chance.”

 

“No offense but I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jihoon says between sniffles, rubbing his eyes with his sleeves.

 

Woojin drops his hand to Jihoon’s chin and tilts his head up to look at him. He presses their lips together softly and Jihoon finally relaxes against him, as his arms come up to wrap around Woojin’s neck. When they pull apart Jihoon looks up at the sky, puffy eyes lighting up and tear-stained skin glistening in the moonlight. “Oh, shooting star! Let’s make a wish.” Woojin stops Jihoon’s hands from coming together, and Jihoon looks up at him confused. “What are you doing? We need to make a wish.”

 

Woojin cups Jihoon’s face gently, “You’re right here in front of me, I have everything I need.”

 

For a moment Jihoon softens into his touch, a small smile playing on his lips. But then he snaps out of it shortly, “That’s sweet and all but winning the lottery would be great, so..”

 

Woojin groans, rolling his eyes. He shifts them so that Jihoon is in front him and wraps his arms securely around his waist, resting his chin on Jihoon’s shoulder. “Things are great just the way they are, don’t you agree?”

 

Jihoon’s pout slowly disappears, his hands coming to rest on top of Woojin’s, turning his head to place a kiss on Woojin’s temple. “Yeah, they are.”

 

They fall into a silence, enjoying this moment of them, and Woojin feels a sense of pride when he thinks that he and Jihoon might have stolen winter’s glory. The quiet is broken eventually, after a thought comes back to him, “You still made a wish, didn’t you?”

 

“Yup.” Jihoon answers shamelessly, smacking his lips at the end as if he’s proud of it.

 

Woojin scrunches his nose, “Why bother paying mind to those stars? They don’t compare to the universe you are.”

 

Jihoon gags immediately upon the cheeky delivery of the line, “You know what I wished for? For you to stop saying these disgusting cheesy things.”

 

He snickers lowly and Jihoon turns to give him a questioning look, “It’s not gonna come true anymore now that you’ve said it out loud.”

 

“You set me up!” Jihoon hisses, elbowing Woojin in the stomach, “You are the  _worst_.”

 

“And yet you love me in every alternate reality we meet each other in so who’s the real winner here?”

 

Jihoon scoffs, “How would you know? Have you been to those realities?”

 

“We’re soulmates, I don’t need to see to know.”

 

Jihoon shakes his head, “You know, it’s a wonder how I even tolerate your bizarreness.”

 

“You love me, bizarreness and all.” Woojin says matter-of-factly, hugging Jihoon tighter before turning serious, “And you better, because you’re the most important thing I’ve got.”

 

“Of course.” Jihoon assures him with a smile, relaxing into his hold. “In every life and reality and galaxy there is, I love you.”

 

Woojin trusts every word he says, and when winter ends he knows he won’t let go.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ∞

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this then i'd love to hear your feedback in the comments! thank you for reading :)


End file.
